All We Know
by comesatyoufast
Summary: Quinn contemplates the changes her life has made since her pregnancy. Slight Quinn/Puck. Oneshot. Takes place after "Theatricality."


**All We Know**

I stuck my face in close to the shower head, squinting my eyes closed. My head was spinning; I placed a hand against the wall to put everything back in focus, my head breaking from the water and wiping drops from my lips and eyes.

I didn't know what to do. But, I never really did, now did I? Before, everything was laid out so nicely, a pristine life just ripe for the taking. I had my own room in my own home with my own family, my own life. But now, that was all gone. Cheerios skirt traded for maternity pants, popularity traded for isolation, Finn traded for Puck, old life traded for new life. 'I' traded for 'we'.

I missed my old life. I missed cheerleading, being the center of attention, the one girl who had everything together all the time. I missed my family, my mom and dad still won't even speak to me, as if I'd committed murder instead of just had sex. I'd suddenly gone through such a drastic change, and I was left not knowing what supposed to happen now.

I suppose it wasn't all bad. I liked being able to eat. And I liked having more time for glee. And…

I shut off the shower, stepping out and grabbing a towel, drying off quickly and then wrapping it around me. My hands traveled from the place where I secured the fabric and rested on my stomach. It was so weird, you know? How you could feel all alone and then suddenly… _not_.

One little kick made all the difference. I wasn't ever alone, not when I had her. And that wasn't a bad thing at all.

I didn't want to love her, but she was so easy to love.

I pulled on my underwear and bra, soon picking up my shirt. Stopping, I looked in the mirror, examining the bump on my abdomen. I tried sucking it in, for some reason, but… of course, it didn't work. I slid a hand over it, closing my eyes for just a minute, trying to… I don't know what I was trying to do. Calm myself down? My heart wasn't pounding. My mind wasn't racing.

I just wanted to breathe, to stand in the quiet and just breathe, feel her.

I knew that this was all my fault, not hers. I knew that even though I wanted to give her away, and start my life over, that I was going to miss her. I knew that despite the fact that I was pissed off at Puck for doing this to me, that part of me wanted to thank him.

Puck was another problem entirely, wasn't he?

He was so frustrating! One minute, he was sleeping with Santana, then dating Mercedes, and then singing to me about our unborn baby! He was moodier than _me_, for crying out loud. And, when he sang the other day… it was…

That was the Puck I could love, I think. There were moments, small, tiny moments, when I looked at him as a different person entirely. He was so sweet, so caring, and so… not normal. He would finally start taking things seriously, and his face would soften, and he'd look at me as though I was the most important one in the world.

And that Puck almost made up for every other type of Puck; he was exactly what I wanted, what I needed.

I pulled on the rest of my clothes, and turned and brushed my hair. Opening the medicine cabinet, and by-passing all of Puck's mother's make-up, I quickly grabbed what was mine and set it on the vanity. Living with Puck's family was weird, I'd admit. But it was better than being put out on the street. I was lucky for a place to stay, really.

I unscrewed my mascara, and heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey, Quinn?" Puck asked, "You almost done?"

"Yeah," I said, "Just putting on my make-up."

He opened the door, "Cool. I got your purse, we're a little late."

"Oh really?" I asked, glancing over at him, "I'm sorry—"

"Nah. It's no biggie," he grinned, leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms. I glanced over at him, and then back at the mirror to keep applying mascara. I finished quickly, trading the mascara for lip gloss. "Hey," he said, catching my attention. I turned, eyebrows raised. "Sorry," he said, "I just…" he looked at me for a moment, and I could feel my cheeks begin to flush, "I just didn't want to mess up your lip gloss," he said sheepishly, leaning forward and kissing me quickly.

"Oh," I said, smiling a bit, licking my lips quickly before applying the gloss, putting it up and turning to face him.

"Time to go," he smiled, grabbing my hand.

I nodded, "Yep." We started walking, him leading me downstairs and out to his car, on our way to our first official date in ages. "Hey, Puck?"

"Yeah, babe?" he asked, opening the car door.

I rested my hand on the car door, biting my lip for a moment, "Thanks."

He looked confused, and proud of himself at the same time. He grinned yet again and slid into the front seat, "You're welcome."

I felt myself chuckle as I opened the door and slid in next to him. There were always moments, when everything seemed like maybe, just maybe, things were going to work out for me. For us. For all _three _of us.

**Well, I don't know how good that was. It was my first **_**Glee**_** fic, and it just kind of came to me, so I wrote it.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, of course.**

**Please, take three seconds of your life and review. It would be much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
